Kuroko no Chibi
by Aliyss
Summary: Tetsuya adiknya Aomine Daiki. Bertemu dengan GoM, apakah yang akan terjadi ? Maaf, summarynya Gaje, karena authornya juga Gaje... Warning inside. GoMxKuro. Akan muncul HaiKuro !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini ingatlah, yang membuat masih pemula. Diramalkan akan terjadi kekacauan berupa absurd, humor gagal, garing, terutama gaje dan OOC.(Seperti pembuatnya...)**

"LAMAAAA !" teriak mahluk kuning yang cukup menyebabkan gempa untuk orang-orang didekatnya.

"Shut up _nanodayo_ !" kata mahluk yang sedang memakai jam tangan berwarna pink **(ternyata lucky itemnya cukup normal hari ini...)**

"Tapi dia datang terlambat ! Kita sudah menunggu selama 45 menit ! Aku sudah capek menunggu Midorimacchi !"

"Tapi-..." dan seketika perkataan si oha asa freak kita dihentikan karena melihat aura hitam milik kaptennya yang pendek(?) itu .

"Sudahlah Shintarou, Ryouta, tirulah Atushi yang diam-diam makan snacknya disana." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam yang menyebabkan burung-burung yang tadinya terbang di udara pergi dengan terbirit-birit.

"Aka-chin, snackku habis..."

"Kalau Daiki tidak datang dalam 2 menit lagi, tinggalkan dan besoknya bunuh dia, mengerti ?"

"Baiklah" sahut Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara yang takut melihat sang macan(?) Siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Yo, kalian menunggu lama ?" kata mahluk gosong kita ini.

"Daiki, kuberi kau waktu 10 detik untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

"Apa 10 detik?! Setidaknya-"

"5 detik"

"Saatakumaupergiternyataorangtuakumenyuruhkuuntukmembawaadikkujugakarenamerekasedangsibuk."

"Ok waktunya cukup, lumayan untuk mahluk yang tidak berotak seperti kau, dan sekarang dimana adikmu ?" Kata Akashi.

"Disana." tunjuk Ahomine disamping kakinya.

Diam sejenak.

"Aominecchi, tidak baik untuk berbohong..."

"Sudah hitam, dakian, tidak berotak, ternyata kau juga pembohong nanodayo."

"Mine-chin kalau suka berbohong nanti tidak dapat snack loh."

"Daiki, kau ingin latihanmu ditambah 5 kali lipat ? Karena dengan senang hati saya bisa memberikannya."

"Kenapa dengan kalian semua ? Lihatlah baik-baik ! oi, Tetsu, beri salam."

Tiba-tiba, muncullah anak super imut didekat kaki Aomine Daiki dengan muka malu-malu yang super cute dan super efektif untuk membuat GoM(minus Aomine) berteriak super keras dan super berhasil mengalahkan teriakan Kise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"(mohon maaf ada gangguan teknis seketika, hal disebabkan oleh 4 macam mahluk berwana-warni).

.

.

.

.

**(Author : Wah, Akashi berteriak *tatapan haru* #diinjak Akashi#)**

.

.

.

.

"Halo, saya Aomine Tetsuya, saat ini sedang menduduki bangku 5 SD, terima kasih karena sudah menjaga kakak saya ." kata si ultimate uke kita dengan membungkuk sedikit.

(Akashi dengan sigap merekamnya)

(Kise juga)

(Midorima juga)

(Murasakibara juga)

(Aomine(?) juga)

"Daiki... kau culik dimana anak ini ?!" teriak Akashi.

"Aominecchi ! Aku tau kalau kau ingin selamat dari Akashi dan membuat alasan palsu ! Tapi janganlah sampai mencuri anak orang !"

"Kau sedang berada di urutan 5-4-6-3-8+2+3+1-4+9+4-5+9+3(silahkan hitung sendiri) kembalikan lah anak itu sekarang jika kau tidak ingin ditangkap polisi." **(Midorima ternyata cerewet =.=")**

"Mine-chin, tidak ada snack buat kau..."

"Kenapa kalian semua ?! tidak bisakah kalian lihat kalau dia adikku !"

"Oh ya ? Coba jelaskan perbedaan kulit kalian."

"Saat ibuku mengandung aku, ibuku suka makan makanan yang gosong. Saat ibuku mengandung Tetsu entah kenapa ibuku jadi hanya ingin minum vanilla milkshake."

Yang lain melongo. (silahkan bayangkan sendiri)

"Perbedaan rambut."

"Saat ibuku mengandung aku ibuku suka melihat laut. Saat ibuku mengandung Tetsu ibuku suka melihat langit."

Yang lain sweatdrop. (silahkan bayangkan sendiri)

"Perbedaan sifat."

"Saat ibuku mengandung aku, ayahku masih tetap membawa majalah porno anehnya ibuku juga ikut membacanya. Saat ibuku mengandung Tetsu tampaknya ayahku sudah tobat."

Yang lain antara kasihan dan ingin ketawa. (silahkan bayangkan sendiri)

"Aku tetap tidak percaya Aominecchi bisa memliki adik seimut ini !"

"Hey, kenapa bisa begitu ! Aku kan keren, jadi keimutanku berpindah ke Tetsu." sambil berpose alay.

"Mine-chin, berhenti... Kau membuatku ingin muntah..."

"Kau menjijikan nanodayo."

"Daiki, latihanmu menjadi 5 kali lipat."

"KENAPA ?!"

"A... permisi..."

Dan seketika mereka semua melihat anak laki berwarna rambut biru muda yang menebarkan aura-aura moe(?) disekitarnya.

"Maafkan aku karena aku sudah membuat repot. Jika perlu aku pulang saja..."

Dan seketika pula hati mereka bagaikan ditusuk panah moe dari Tetsuya.

"Tetsuyacchi ! Tidak perlu ! Tinggallah !" **(Author : memangnya Tetsuya tinggal disana -_- nanti kalau mau pulang, pulang kemana ? -_-)(Kise : pulang bersamaku ! ) (Author : jangan ! nanti Tetsuya tertular narsismu !)#ditendang Kise**

"Cancer berada di urutan ketiga dan Aquarius berada di urutan keempat hari ini. Oha asa sudah mengatakan bahwa kehadiran Aquarius akan membawa nasib baik bagi semua, kusarankan supaya kau tinggal." **(Author : Midorima ._. bukankah kalau bertemu dengan kalian itu berarti nasib buruk ? Lebih baik Tetsuya pulang saja deh ._.) (Midorima : Shut up **_**nanodayo**_** !) (Author : Midorima jahat ! Aku nangis loh !) (Midorima : Derita elo nanodayo.) (Author : *mundung di pojok.)**

"Tetsuya, tidak ada alasan untukmu supaya pulang kembali. Lebih baik pulanglah kerumahku" **(Author : Akashi ._. itu bisa menjadi kasus penculikan loh ._.) (Akashi : masalah buat lo ?*dengan gaya mengibaskan rambutnya*) (Author : Akashi yang OOC *jantungan*) (Kise : apakah kita perlu menolongnya ?) (Akashi : tidak perlu.)**

"Tetsu-chin, tinggallah disini, nanti aku beri permen deh, kau mau rasa apa ? Aku punya banyak kok"**(Author : Murasakibara... jangan kasih Tetsuya permen yang aneh-aneh ya... nanti Tetsuya sakit perut...) (Murasakibara : tenang Aliyss-chin, aku kasih yang normal kok, yang aneh-aneh biasa kuberikan pada kakaknya.) (Aomine : jadi... permen yang selama ini kau berikan padaku...) (Mrasakibara : Yap. Biasa permen yang kukasih pada Mine-chin kudapat dari lantai, atau permen dari orang yang tidak dikenal.) (Author : Maaf, untuk sementara waktu Aomine Daiki sedang mengalami gejala sakit perut berlebihan, shock, dan sedang mencari toilet terdekat.)**

_~Please Wait~_

"Oi Murasakibara ! Jangan berikan aku permen yang aneh-aneh !"

"Kau yang minta Mine-chin."

"Setidaknya kasih aku yang normal !"

"Yang itu special~ Yang special itu kumakan~ Tapi Tetsu-chin itu pengecualian."

"Ah, merepotkan. Oi Tetsu, dimana kau ?"

Dan ketika Aomine membalikan badannya untuk mencari adik tercintanya itu, dia mendapati bahwa adiknya telah dikelilingi oleh GoM.

"Aku panggil kamu Tetsuyacchi ok? Soalnya kalau aku panggil kamu Aominecchi nanti nama kakakmu jadi Daki loh atau Ahomine **(Aomine : Oi !)** Aku Kise Ryouta, model yang sedang terkenal kali ini. Kau bisa memanggilku Ryouta-nii, tapi Kise-nii juga tidak apa-apa" *sambil memasang pose alay sambil mengedipkan satu matanya yang efektif membuat GoM lainnya ingin muntah*#ditampar#

"Baiklah Kise-nii..." sambil menatap Kise malu-malu.

Kise pun berjalan, berjalan, berlari **(Tetsuya :Kise-nii mau kemana ?) (Author : Tidak usah hiraukan saja ) **menuju tebing dan kemudian berteriak " TETSUYACCHI IMUT SEKALI !" dan seketika itu terjadilah pencemaran suara. **(Author : Tuh kan, tidak penting ) (Kise : Kejam ! Aku kan cuma ingin memberitahukan tentang keimutan Tetsuyacchi !) (Author : tidak perlu kau beritahu orang-orang yang melihat Tetsuya pasti tahu -_-) ( Kise : Kejam !)**

"Aku akan memanggilmu Tetsuya, untuk kakakmu tetap Aomine. Harus ada yang membedakan cara panggilan kau dengan kakakmu yang tidak berotak itu nanodayo. **(Aomine : Hei !)** Jangan salah paham bukannya aku ingin langsung memanggilmu dengan nama pertamamu **(Author : Tsundere -_-) (Midorima : Diam !)** Oh ya, namaku Midorima Shintarou kau bisa memanggil ku Midorima-nii, dilihat dari caramu memanggil Kise tidak mungkin kau akan memanggilku Shintarou-nii. Bukannya aku ingin kau memanggilku Shintarou-nii nanodayo **(Author : Ngaku aja deh -_-) (Midorima : DIAM !) (Author : Ngaku aja deh, nanti menyesal loh) (Midorima : Aku bilang diam !)**

"Baiklah Midorima-nii, maaf aku masih belum sanggup memanggil Midorima-nii sebagai Shintarou-nii. "

"E-eh *blushing* tidak apa-apa kok nanodayo" **(Author : tuh, nyesel kan) (Midorima : Bisa jadi ._.)**

"Tetsu-chin, kayak mereka berdua aku panggil kamu dengan nama pertama ya~ **(Aomine : mereka berdua ? Jadi gue nggak dianggap gitu ?!) (Murasakibara : Iya :D) **Oh ya, namaku Murasakibara Atushi, panggil apa saja yang kau mau ok"

"Baiklah... Bisa aku panggil Mura-nii saja.. Soalnya Murasakibara terlalu panjang dan aku belum familiar untuk memanggil Mura-nii dengan nama pertamanya..."

Dan untuk seketika, Murasakibara berhenti menguyah. **(Author : Murasakibara jangan mati !)**

"Tidak apa-apa, Mura-nii juga bagus" kata Murasakibara dan dia kembali menguyah. **(Author : Syukurlah... dia masih hidup) (Murasakibara : tentu saja aku hidup, memangnya kenapa kalau aku mati, nanti nangis ?) (Author : Tentu saja ._. nanti aku bisa dibunuh sama fansmu...)**

"Aku akan memanggilmu Tetsuya, sebenarnya aku sudah biasa memanggil orang dengan nama pertamanya, karena aku adalah emperor **(Aomine : dan pendek) (Akashi : kau mau dibunuh Daiki ? *sambil memberikan tatapan mautnya) (Aomine : *bersujud* maafkan aku) (Akashi : baiklah, tapi latihanmu ditambah)** Aku adalah Akashi Seijirou, panggil aku Sei-nii"

"Eh... aku panggil Akashi-nii saja..."

"Sei-nii"

"Akashi-nii"

"Sei-nii"

"Akashi-nii"

"Sei-nii"

"Akashi-nii"

"Sei-nii"

"Akashi-nii"

**(Author : oi, Aomine kapan pertarungan mereka selesai ._.) ( Aomine : tidak tau...) (Author : percuma aku bertanya padamu -_-) (Aomine : salah elo tanya gue)**

"Baiklah, tapi panggil aku Aka-nii"

"Baiklah... Aka-nii"

"Akhirnya !" pikir Akashi **(Author : yes ! dapat aib Akashi) (Akashi : kau sebarkan, kubunuh kau) (Author : *merinding* baiklah...)**

"Oi, Tetsu, kau tidak apa-apa ?" *sambil mengecek badan Tetsu*

"Aku tidak apa-apa Daiki-nii chan, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, cuma takut kalau mereka berbuat macam-macam dengan kau"

"Daiki, kau pikir kita akan berbuat apa ?"

"Mine-chin, tidak baik berpikir yang tidak baik"

"Hilangkan sifat usekmu itu nanodayo"

"Aominecchi bejad !"

"Kenapa dari tadi kalian memojokkan saya ! Tunggu dulu... DIMANA TETSU!"

"Apa Tetsuyacchi menghilang "

"What ?! Tetsuya berada di urutan ke-empat hari ini, dia pasti tidak lah jauh (untuk sekarang"

"Mine-chin, ini karena kau tidak menjaga adikmu dengan baik"

"Daiki, latihanmu kutambah lagi"

"Berhenti memojokkanku ! Dan terlebih, kita harus mencari Tetsu !"

"Daiki benar, kita berpencar ! Siapa yang pertama menemukan Tetsuya harus melapor !"

"Baik" sahut Ahomine, Tsundere, Titan, dan si narsis.

Dan mereka pun mencari-cari~

.

.

.

.

.

.

masih mencari~

.

.

.

.

.

.

masih mencari~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

masih mencari~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dan 1 jam kemudian~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine : *telpon Akashi* Aku menemukan Tetsu segera kesini !

Akashi : Disini mana ?!

Aomine : Disini !

Akashi : DISINI MANA ?!

Aomine : Disini !

Akashi : JELASKAN TEMPATNYA ORANG HITAM , BEGO, DAKIAN, DODOL, DEKIL, MESUM, HIDUP LAGI !

Aomine : *jleb* maafkan aku ._. segeralah berkumpul 20 meter ke arah timur dari tempat kita bertemu tadi !

Akashi : ... Apakah kau betul-betul mencari Daiki -_-

Aomine : Iya aku mencari...

Akashi : ...

Aomine : ...

Akashi : Aku akan segera menginformasikan dengan yang lainnya...

Aomine : Baiklah...

~Time skip~

Di time skip ini Akashi memberitahukan yang lain lewat via _handphone _dan Aomine mendapat tatapan **Seriously ?** dari teman-temannya.

**(Aomine : Oy Author ! kenapa dijelaskan begitu saja) (Author : aku kan orang malas :D ) (Aomine : -_-)**

"Hei, bukannya itu Tetsuyacchi ?"

"Dimana nanodayo ?"

"Dia berada... disana... tunggu ada orang bersamanya... Eh ?! Bukannya itu Haizaki ?!" kata Kise

"Kau mungkin salah lihat. Apa ?! Dia benar-benar bersama Haizaki nanodayo!"

"Dan Tetsu-chin sedang mengikutinya sambil meminum milkshake !"

"Tunggu, Tetsu adikku tercinta sedang mengkuti mahluk bangsat itu ke Love Hotel ?!"

"Kau mungkin salah lihat Daiki, tunggu. Dia betul-betul pergi ke Love Hotel !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued :3

**Bagaimana fanfic pertama ku XD hancur kan !**

**Ngaku aja deh ._.**

**Aomine : Apa-apaan tuh ? Chapter pertama sudah cliffhanger ?!**

**Author : Suka-suka gue**

**Midorima : Oy, kau sebaiknya lanjut ! memangnya untuk apa Haizaki dan Tetsuya pergi ke Love Hotel nanodayo ?!**

**Author : Bikin apa ya? Bikin anak kali ya?**

**Kise : Authorcchi ! Jangan gitu dong ! Firstnya Tetsuyacchi harus sama aku !"**

**Author : Mau-mau gue buat gimana**

**Murasakibara : Author-chin... kalau ada apa-apa akan terjadi dengan Tetsu-chin siap-siaplah dihancurkan**

**Author : *mulai merasa takut***

**Akashi : Seperti kata Atushi, siap-siap lah bertemu ajalmu**

**Author : Ok, aku betul-betul takut sekarang. By the way thank you for reading~ and please wait for next chapter XD apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya akan dipikir lebih lanjut oleh si Author abal-abal.**

**Akashi : dia sengaja mencari alasan..**

**Yang lainnya : betul... **

**Author : *sweatdrop* By the way again, Read and Review please ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo lagi semua~ Makasih atas reviewnya, favoritnya, dan juga follownya ;)

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini ingatlah, yang membuat masih pemula. Diramalkan akan terjadi kekacauan berupa absurd, humor gagal, garing, terutama gaje dan OOC.(Seperti pembuatnya...)**

"Kenapa Tetsu adikku yang unyu-unyu pergi ke love hotel ?! Sama Haizaki lagi !"

"Tetsuyacchi ! Kenapa?! Kenapa bukan sama aku saja !" *digebukin sama GoM yang lainnya.*

"Tetsuya... Jangan ikut-ikutan kakakmu yang mesum ini nanodayo !"

"Tetsu-chin...*insert various munching sound*"

"Tetsuya apa yang kau perbuat.. Apa yang Haizaki perbuat..."

Kata-kata mereka semua sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membuat binatang-binatang menjauhi mereka(?).

"Mereka masuk !" kata si kakak dari Papua(?) itu.

"Bagaimana ini ?! BAGAIMANA INI ?!" tanya si alay dengan gelagapan.

"Kita harus tenang nanodayo !" kata si lumut dengan gemetaran.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita hancurkan Haizaki" ajak si raksasa.

"Tunggu, jangan berpikiran tidak-tidak, coba kita intip dulu apa yang Shougo mau buat, jika betul-betul yang aneh-aneh baru kita bantai dia" kata si kapten uhukpenyiksauhuk GoM dengan tenang, tapi dalam hatinya : "Dasar kau Shougo bastard, apa yang kau mau buat hah ? Mau mati ?"

**~Didalam Hotel~**

*GoM's POV*

"Terima kasih" kata si cewek yang melayani tamu di love hotel tersebut.

"Ya, aku akan bersenang-senang dengan anak ini," kata Haizaki.

"Kemana kita akan pergi onii-chan ?" tanya Tetsuya dengan imutnya.

"Yah, ikut saja" kata Haizaki dengan menarik Tetsuya dengan paksa.

*End of GoM POV*

"Haizaki kau bastad, berani-beraninya kau dengan adik gue!"

"Tetsuyacchi ! Aku akan menyelamatkan kamu dari orang sialan itu!"

"Haizaki... harus... dihancurkan..."

"Akashi, lucky item-mu hari ini gunting, silahkan menggunakannya sesuka hati nanodayo."

"Terima kasih Shintarou, sekarang, mari kita bantai Shuogo."

**~Haizaki pada saat itu~**

*merinding*"Apa itu tadi ?"

"Ada apa Haizaki nii-chan ?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo kita lanjut."

"Baik,"kata Tetsuya.

~sekarang dengan GoM~

"Permisi, dimana pemuda tadi yang bersama dengan anak kecil berambut biru muda pergi nanodayo?"

"E-eh" hanya itulah kata-kata yang bisa terucap oleh cewek resepsionis itu saat melihat 5 cowok berwarna-warni yang gagah berkumpul didepannya, rupanya pertanyaan Midorima tadi tidak terdengar.

Daiki, yang kesal karena pertanyaan tadi yang tidak terbalas-balas pun bertanya ulang "Oi cewek, apakah kau tidak dengar pertanyaan tadi, dimana orang yang bersama anak kecil berambut biru tadi pergi ?!"

Setelah cewek itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah maaf, itu melanggar privasi jika diberitahu, jadi saya tidak dapat memberitahukannya."

"Jika kau tidak mau memberitahukannya, aku akan menghancurkan hotel ini," kata Murasakibara dengan sedikit marah.

"Hah ?" kata si cewek resepsionis dengan bingung.

"Berhenti Atushi, biar aku yang tangani. Kalau kau tetap tidak mau memberitahu maka aku akan membuatmu dipecat dan tidak dapat melamar kerja ditempat lain lagi selama-lamanya," kata Akashi sambil melirik di resepsionis dengan tajam.

"U-uh.." si resepsionis Cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi, kalau kalian begitu dia cuma akan ketakutan... Coba aku !"

Kemudian, Kise pun berbicara dengan si cewek resepsionis yang kemudian memberitahu dimana kamar Haizaki dan Tetsuya...

"Ok, Tetsuyacchi berada di lantai 4 kamar paling ujung dekat jendela. Ayo cepat pergi !"

Semua terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Kise.

"Kau tidak menjajikan yang tidak-tidak kepada cewek itu kan... nanodayo," tanya Midorima dangan ragu-ragu

"Terakhir kau meyakinkan seseorang, kita yang jadi korbannya.." tambah Daiki.

"Kise-chin... Kau tidak lupa kejadian setahun yang lalu kan.. Saat kau meyakinkan managermu untuk mengizinkanmu ikut summer camp dan mengorbankan kita untuk menjadi objek Photoshoot-mu..."

"Ryouta... Jika ada macam-macam terjadi pada kami lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memusnahkanmu."

"Kalian jahat !" seru Kise.

**~Time skip~ **

Pada saat ini GoM sudah sampai didepan kamar tempat Haizaki dan Tetsuya berada~

"Nng... AH ...! Jahat..." kata Tetsuya.

Para GoM tertegun.

"Ayolah, baru begitu saja sudah menyerah ? Kau masih cupu," suara Haizaki.

"Ta-tapi.. ini baru pertama kali saya melakukannya.."

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam ?! Apa yang mereka lakukan ?! Aku tau Haizaki itu usek, bejad, berengsek, tapi dia betul-betul 'melakukannya' dengan anak SD ?! " batin para GoM.

"Jadi, kau mau menyerah sekarang ?"

"Tidak !"

GoM lebih terkejut lagi saat mendegar kata-kata yang di ucapkan tetsuya tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya/Tetsu/Tetsuya/Tetsuyacchi/Tetsu-chin ?! Jangan-jangan dia sudah dicuci otak oleh Haizaki... TIDAK !" pikir GoM.

"Heh, ternyata kau berani juga. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan-segan terhadapmu."

Mendengar itu Aomine Daiki tidak dapat menahannya lagi, dan kemudian langsung mendobrak pintunya.

"Haizaki ! Kau apakan adikku ?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued :3**

**Author : Bagaimana :3 ?**

**Aomine : Bagaimana apanya ?! Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan adikku ! Cepat lanjut !**

**Author : Chill down -_- here, have a snicker.**

**Aomine : *lempar itu snicker ke laut***

**Author & Murasakbiara : SNICKER !**

**Author : Snicker... meski aku belum mengenalmu begitu lama tapi aku menyayangimu *murung di pojok***

**Murasakibara : Snicker... *hiks***

**Author : Oi Dakian, kau membuat Murasakibara menangis -_-**

**Aomine : Bukan salah ku !**

**Murasakibara : *hiks* snack...**

**Author : Kalau kau lari, berenang, dan mengambil snicker itu kembali aku akan melanjutkan cerita ini saat ini juga.**

**Akashi & Kise & Midorima & Murasakbiara & Aomine : Betul ?!**

**Author : Betul ! **

**Akashi : Daiki, cepat !**

**Kise : Aominecchi ! cepat pergi sana !**

**Midorima : Oi kakak bejad, cepat !**

**Murasakibara : Mine-chin, kalau kau pergi sekarang aku akan memaafkanmu.**

**Aomine : Kenapa harus aku ?**

**Author : Mau-mau gue**

**Aomine : Dasar ka-**

**Akashi : Daiki, kalau kau tidak melakukannya sekarang ku pastikan kau mendapatakan neraka di bumi dan di surga.**

**Aomine : *sweatdrop* baiklah, tunggu aku.**

**Aomine: Ini *ngos-ngosan***

**Author : Yey ! Snicker !**

**Akashi & Kise & Midorima & Murasakbiara & Aomine : Tepati janjimu !**

**Author : Baik~**

~Back to the story~

"Hmm ?" balik Tetsuya dan Haizaki kepada arah suara.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Dakian.

"Menurut lo."

"Haizaki- nii chan, jaga kata-kata," tegur Tetsuya.

"Baiklah," jawab Haizaki.

"Hah ?" GoM cuma dapat melongo melihat kejadian yang terjadi didepannya dan blushing karena malu.

Tertampak dihadapan mereka bahwa Tetsuya dan Haizaki cumalah bermain kartu. .

**~Flashback~**

_Saat Tetsuya hilang_

"*hiks*Daiki-nii chan, dimana *hiks*"

"Hmm, ada apa ?"

Tetsuya pun menatap Haizaki dengan muka berair. "Onii-chan... huwaa *nangis*"

"Hei hei ! Jangan menangis, certiakan apa yang terjadi, aku akan coba membantu." **(Author : Wah, ternyata Haizaki orang baik).**

"Daiki-nii chan... Daiki-nii chan hilang *hiks*"

"Oh, jadi ini adik Aomine Daiki ya. ..Ah mungkin tidak... Tunggu, kenapa aku peduli dengan anak ini" pikir Haizaki.

"Onii-chan... onii-chan akan membantu-ku kan," tanya Tetsuya dengan mata berair.

"Ugh... kenapa anak ini imut sekali" pikir Haizaki. "Iya, onii-chan akan membantumu, onii-chan sudah berjanji kan ?" **(Author : Sekali lagi, aku syok kenapa Haizaki bisa begini baik...)**

"Betul ?! Onii-chan makasih" kata Tetsuya tersenyum dengan manis.

*blushing*"Baik, tapi sebelum aku membantumu mencarikan kakakmu, aku punya urusan dulu, kau bisa menunggu ?"

"Baik ! Onii-chan, ngomong-ngomong nama onii-chan siapa ?"

"Haizaki. Haizaki Shougo."

"Ok ! Haizaki-nii chan. Aku Aomine Tetsuya, kelas 5 SD !"

"Aku panggil kau Tetsuya, ok ?"

"Baik !"

"Ok, ayo kita pergi Tetsuya !"

_**Saat di hotel**_

"Haizaki-nii chan, kita bikin apa disini ?"

"Oh, aku kerja disini. Jadi clening service."

"Hei, kau tidak akan bikin apa-apa dengan anak ini kan Hai-chan" kata si cewek resepsionis.

"Tentu tidak ! Dia masih SD !"

"Baik, baik. Ok, bersihakan kamar di ujung lantai 4 dekat jendela. Kau bisa 'bermain-main' disana jika kau mau~" goda cewek resepsionis.

"Oi !" keluh Haizaki.

"Haizaki-nii chan, ayo cepat, kau sudah janji akan membantuku untuk menemukan Daiki-nii chan..." kata Tetsuya.

"Ya.. Ayo pergi" jawab Haizaki.

"Have fun~" kata resepsionis.

"Diam !" kata Haizaki dengan blushing.

_**Di kamar hotel**_

_Saat selesai membersihkan_

"Hei, ada kartu, kau mau main ?"

"Main kartu ? Boleh saja. Tapi ajari aku dulu."

"Baik, begini caranya (insert cara main joker/setan-setan/monyet-monyet disini), sudah mengerti ?"

"Sedikit memusingkan, tapi aku akan coba !"

"Ok, mari main !"

_**Beberapa saat kemudian saat GoM sudah sampai disepan pintu mereka**_

"Nng... AH ...! Jahat..." kata Tetsuya. (Ini hanya suara Tetsuya karena mengeluh dia sudah mau kalah).

"Ayolah, baru begitu saja sudah menyerah ? Kau masih cupu" suara Haizaki.

"Ta-tapi.. ini baru pertama kali saya melakukannya.."

"Jadi, kau mau menyerah sekarang ?"

"Tidak !"

"Heh, ternyata kau berani juga. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan-segan terhadapmu."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Haizaki ! Kau apakan adikku ?!"

**~End of flashback~ **

"Haizaki kau bastard ! apa yang kau lakukan kepada adikku ini !"

"Haizaki, bersiap-siap lah."

"Haizaki, begini-begini aku bisa karate loh nanodayo."

"Haizaki, aku akan mengahancurkanmu."

"Shougo, prepare yourself."

Haizaki sweatdrop dan kemudian Haizaki digebukin~

"Onii-chan-tachi, kenapa kalian mengebuki Haizaki-nii chan ?"

"Karena dia menyebalkan !"

"Tapi, dia membantuku..."

"What ?!" GoM terkejut.

"Haizaki-nii chan membantuku, kalau tidak ada Haizaki-nii chan aku mungkin akan sendirian diluar untuk mencari Daiki-nii chan. Makanya aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Haizaki-nii chan" sambil tersenyum dengan manis.

"Cih, baiklah. Oi, Haizaki. Hari ini kau kumaafkan."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai salah !"

"Cih"

"Oi !"

Selagi Haizaki dan Aomine bertengkar, Tetsuya datang menghampiri Haizaki.

"Haizaki-nii chan..."

"Ya, ada apa Tetsuya ?"

Dan seketika pula Tetsuya mengecup pipi Haizaki.

"What ?!" teriak para GoM-GoM.

"Ke-kenapa Tetsuya ?" kata Haizaki dengan blushing.

"Ucapan terima kasihku kepada Haizaki-nii chan." Kata Tetsuya dengan blushing. "Terima kasih Haizaki-nii chan" kata Tetsuya dengan tersenyum sangat manis hingga mereka bisa terkena diabetes.

"U-uh, sama-sama."

Si GoM cuma bisa cengo melihat adegan HaiKuro didepan mereka...

**~Time skip~ **

"Tetsu, kau tidak apa-apa kan ?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Daiki-nii chan, tidak perlu terlalu khawatir."

"Yah, tidak bisa ditolong lagi... Omong-omong... Kenapa kalian ikut ?!"

Ternyata di belakang mereka terdapat 4 pemuda warna-warni.

"Tidak apa-apa ! Aku ingin pulang bersama Tetsuyacchi XD"

"Bukannya aku ingin mengantar Tetsuya pulang, tapi aku akan mengantar jika kau mau."

"Aku ingin mengantar Tetsu-chin pulang. Itu tidak salah kan ?"

"Aku ingin bersama dengan Tetsuya dengan waktu yang lebih lama lagi, itu masalah Daiki?"

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah kok" kata Aomine dengan sweatdrop.

"Yap, kita sudah sampai ! Terima kasih sudah mengantar kita pulang Kise-nii, Midorima-nii, Mura-nii, dan Aka-nii."

"Tunggu Tetsuya, sebelum kau pergi.."

**CHUP~!**

Para GoM dan Tetsuya kaget hampir mati saat melihat Akashi mencium pipi Tetsuya.

"E-eh"

Sebelum Tetsuya dan yang lainnya dapat berkata Akashi sudah duluan berbicara.

"Ok, dah Tetsuya, sudah saatnya aku pulang."

"Uh, kayaknya saya juga harus pulang" kata Kise dengan sedikit shock. "Dah Tetsuyacchi !"

"Aku juga sudah harus pulang nanodayo. Selamat tinggal."

"Dah, Tetsu-chin. Ini permen vanilla."

Dan mereka pun pulang meninggalkan Aomine Daiki dan Aomine Tetsuya yang segera masuk ke rumah mereka karena sedang hujan.

_**Dalam rumah**_

"Maaf Tetsu"

"Maaf kenapa ? Daiki-nii chan ?"

"Karena gara-gara aku mengajakmu, kau menjadi repot kan. Maaf karena aku terlambat bangun jadi aku menjadikanmu sebagai alasan untuk tidak dihikum ._."

"Tidak apa-apa daiki-nii chan itu tadi menyenangkan. Terima kasih sudah mengajak ku"

"Tetsu... Kau sungguh baik.. TERIMA KASIH !"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Hm, ada SMS" kemudian Daiki pun membuka hpnya.

"Daiki, ternyata Tetsuya memang alasan kau datang terlambat hari ini. Tapi berhubung aku berterima kasih karena kau membawa Tetsuya latihanmu cuma digandakan menjadi 2 kali lipat, have fun."

"DARIMANA DIA TAU!" teriak Daiki.

**Author : Bagaimana chapter 2 ? XD Kali ini chapter 2 betul-betul selesai ! Maaf dengan alurnya yang kecepatan dan lain-lain ._.**

**Akashi : Aku bangga denganmu. Kali ini kau membuat adegan Akakuro.**

**Author : hehehe XD bagus kan XD**

**Akashi : Bagus sekali *memberikan tanda jempol* Tapi kau juga memberi adegan Haikuro, dan aku membencimu karena itu.**

**Author : *sweatdrop***

**Midorima : Betul ! Kenapa kau membuat adegan Haikuro nanodayo ?!**

**Author : Wow, Tsunderemu sedikit hilang.**

**Midorima : Itu tidak penting ! **

**Author : ._.**

**Kise : Kenapa bukan Kikuro ?!**

**Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Akashi : Mati.**

**Kise : Jahat !**

**Author : Yah, untuk menutup cerita ini saya secara personal mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya XD Semoga kalian tetap membaca fic ini *bow* Sampai jumpa lain kali~**

**To be continued for sure :3**

**RnR please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini ingatlah, yang membuat masih pemula. Diramalkan akan terjadi kekacauan berupa absurd, humor gagal, garing, terutama gaje dan OOC.(Seperti pembuatnya...)**

**Author : Halo semuanyaaaaa. Makasih banget buat review, follow, dan favoritnya~ Itu berharga banget loh~**

**Aomine : Oi Author usek, pergi mati sana.**

**Author : Aomine jahat ! Chapter 3 dari fanfic ini baru dimulai dan kau sudah menyuruhku untuk mati !**

**Kise : Authorcchi, Aomine memang salah, seharusnya kau disiksa dulu kemudian mati ;) **

**Author : Kise juga !**

**Midorima : Lucky item untuk cancer sekarang adalah kapak nanodayo. Author sini, aku ingin mengetesnya pada kau nanodayo.**

**Author : Midorima jahat ! Murasakibara ! Tolong aku !**

**Murasakibara :*dengan tatapan ingin menghancurkan* Hah ? Ada apa Author-chin ? Mau mati ?**

**Author : *merinding* Apa salahku ?! **

**Akashi : Apakah kau belum menyadarinya juga Author? -_- Coba kau pikir-pikir, jawabannya ingin membuat aku muntah dan membunuhmu Author *aura kejam mulai keluar***

**Author : *merinding lagi* Nngggg, apa ya ? Perasaan selain membuat fanfic ini aku memutuskan kalau Haizaki akan mengambil peran... Apa salahku ya ...? #pose berpikir alay#**

**Aomine : Hentikan pose berpikirmu itu, menjijikan.**

**Author : Kau juga menjijikan Ahomine !**

**Kise : Tidak Authorcchi, posemu bahkan lebih menjijikan daripada aku ._.**

**Author : Hah ?! Betul ?!**

**Midorima : Itu betul nandayo.**

**Author : *shock* yah... Tapi aku memang usek sih ._.**

**Murasakibara : Author-chin, daripada curhat lebih baik kau lanjutkan cerita ini *makan maibou* nanti pembacanya kabur loh.**

**Author : Eh, tunggu dulu ! Ada penyampaian !**

**Akashi : Cepat bilang 'penyampaian'mu itu sebelum aku membunuhmu.**

**Author : Baik ! Seperti yang sudah tersirat/tersurat dalam percakapan tadi Haizaki bakal muncul ! Bakal ada adegan HaiKuro XD (GoM : *muntah*). Dan 'Love Hotel Arc' itu sudah berakhir... palingan nanti mucul hanya sebagai kenangan... Ok, cukup nostalgianya. Mereka akan sekolah di SMA Teiko. Yang bedanya, akan banyak kelas yang tersedia XD Akan ada kelas Shutoku, kelas Kaijou, Kelas Touo, Kelas Yosen, dan Kelas Rakunzan XD Kelas Seirin juga ada loh~ Ceritanya Haizaki masuk kelas Seirin XD (gak nyambung) Dan ceritanya, tiap kelas tiap angkatan dekat (contoh : Kelas 1 SMA seirin berada didekat Kelas 2 dan 3 Seirin) begitulah~ Setting untuk chapter ini seminggu setelah kejadian sebelumnya ya XD**

**GoM : Oi ! Kepanjangan ! Cepat menuju ceritanya !**

**Author : Ok, ok. Now with the story~**

.

.

.

SMA Teiko adalah SMA tebesar yang ada di Tokyo. Terdiri dari banyak kelas, dan fasilitas lengkap. Mari lihat kejadian yang terjadi didalam. Suasananya lagi istirahat ya !

_**Kelas Shutoku**_

"Oi Tsundere, kenapa kau melamun disitu ?" kata Takao

"Siapa yang tsundere nanodayo ?! Dan aku tidak melamun nanodayo!"

"Ya, ya. Tidak ada yang percaya padamu kalau kau bilang kau tidak Tsundere -_- Dan kau betul-betul melamun ! Itu bukan buku pelajaran !"

"Hah ? Tidak mungkin nanodayo ! Ini buku pelajaran nanodayo !"

"Lihat sendiri !"

Dan faktanya, buku 'pelajaran' Midorima adalah buku 'What Children Like' edisi terbaru lengkap dengan gambar dan contoh...

"Pfft, ternyata Midorima punya fetish yang begituan ya" tawa Takao.

"Kenapa buku ini yang kubawa nanodayo ?! Kenapa bukan buku yang baru-baru kubeli yaitu 'Cara Disukai Anak Kecil' nanodayo !"

Hening

"Midorima.. Ternyata kau pedophile ya..."

"Tidak nanodayo ! Aku cuma pedophile terhadap Tetsuya !" **(Author : Midorima sudah belajar untuk mengurangi Tsunderenya ._.)**

"Midorima... Ternyata..." tatap Takao dengan horror.

"Kenapa nanodayo ?" tatap Midorima dengan bingung.

"Aku haru memberitahu pada yang lainnya !" dan setelah itu, Takao lari seperti orang yang dikejar setan(?) ke tempat kakak-kakak kelasnya.

"Tunggu nanodayo !"

"Ngomong-ngomong Tetsuya itu siapa ya ?" pikir Takao sambil tetap lari.

**~Di kelas 12 Shutoku~**

"Miyaji-senpai ! Otsubo-senpai ! Kimura senpai !"

Terlihat bahwa Miyaji sedang memakan nanas. Otsubo sedang meyisir rambutnya agar tetap sendiri. Kimura sedang menulis sesuatu. Tapi dari semua itu mereka bertiga mempunyai satu kesamaan, yaitu mereka melakukan itu semua ditambah dengan belajar matematika.

"Mi-Miyaji-senpai" gagap Takao saat memanggil Miyaji.

"Sudut-sudut istimewa segituga untuk trigonometri adalah 0,30,45,60,90... Terdapat sin,cos,tan. Cosec kebalikan sin, Sec kebalikan cos, Cotangens kebaikan tan..." Miyaji dari tadi mengulang kata-kata ini seperti membaca mantra.

"O-Otsubo senpai !"

"0, , , , 1. 0, , , , 1. 0, , , , 1." Kalau tadi mantra yang diucapkan Miyaji aneh. Otsubo lebih aneh lagi.

"Kalau Kimura-senpai. Apa yang kau tulis ?"

"0, , , , 1 sama dengan sin. 1, , , , 0 sama dengan cos. 0, , 1, adalah tan..." Ok, otak Takao sudah pusing untuk berpikir lagi.

"Yah sudah, batal deh hari ini aku bilang kalau Midorima ternyata pedophile"

"CERITAKAN !" teriak Miyaji, Otsubo, dan Kimura saat mendengar kata 'Midorima' dan 'Pedophile'.

**~Setting skip~**

"Jadi begitu... Nggak nyangka kalau Midorima itu ternyata pedophile ya..." kata Miyaji.

"Midorima... mungkin aku harus menghindar darimu..." kata Otsubo.

"Midorima.. kau sudah sangat parah..." kata Kimura.

Dan seketika pintu kelas 3 Shuutko terbuka. "Oy Takao ! Apa yang kau cerita nanodayo ?!"

"Shin-chan ? Aku hanya bercerita bahwa kau sudah menculik anak kecil dan menjadikannya milikmu dan itulah kenapa kau mempunyai buku-buku itu."

"Dasar kau Taka-"

"Midorima, seberapa pedophilenya kau setidaknya incarlah yang berumur 5 tahun." Nasihat Miyaji.

"Midorima, jangan dekati aku..." Tegur Otsubo.

"Midorima, pergilah ke rumah sakit jiwa..." Nasihat Kimura.

"Kenapa nanodayo ?! Miyaji-senpai anak itu 5 SD. Otsubo-senpai aku juga tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu. Dan Kimura-senpai, orangtuaku sudah pernah mencoba membawaku, dan ini hasilnya nanodayo."

Semuanya sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Hening sejenak.

.

.

.

"Kenapa nanodayo ?"

"Kurasa kita membutuhkan penjelasan." Kata Takao.

Dan dari itulah, Midorima mengenalkan Aomine Tetsuya kepada mereka semua. Lewat rekaman Tetsuya mengenalkan diri kepada mereka semua.

"Dia imut sekali !" kata Takao sambil fan boy-ing.

"Wow, aku juga bisa pedophile terhadapnya." Miyaji terkejut.

"Aku mau dekat-dekat dengannya..." Otsubo jadi aneh.

"Midorima, maaf telah salah menilaimu..." Kimura pusing(?).

"Sekarang kalian tau kan nanodayo."

"Tapi dia adik Aomine kan, kok berbeda ya ?" tanya Otsubo

"Aomine, orang dakian itu ?!" tanya Miyaji balik.

"Tidak mungkin anak kayak malaikat ini merupakan adik dari Aomine !" seru Kimura.

"Shin-chan... coba jelaskan.."

"Yah, Aomine sudah jelaskan sih tapi sudahlah... Alasannya terlalu menyedihkan..."

"Menyedihkan untuk siapa ?" tanya Kimura.

"Sebenarnya untuk si kakak.."

Semua merenungi nasib Aomine. Dan seketika itu, bel yang menandakan tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Sekalian dengan bel tanda kematian bagi anak-anak kelas 12 Shutoku.

"TIDAK !" teriak murid-murid dalam kelas 12 Shutoko.

"Yah, lebih baik kita kembali saja" kata Takao sambil menatap mereka kasihan.

"Ok nanodayo."

~Di koridor~

"Yah, tapi serius, aku ingin sekali ketemu sama Tetsuya."

"Hmph, Scorpio memang berada di peringkat 3 hari ini, tapi jangan terlalu berharap."

"Ah, Midorima-nii." Kata Tetsuya kemudian berlari menuju ke Midorima. "Siapa orang disampingmu ?"

Midorima dan Takao shock.

"Midorima-nii. Kenapa ?" tanya Kuroko dengan super duper imut.

"KYAAA ! Imut sekali ! Di video dan foto imut tapi aslinya lebih imut lagi !"

"Takao berhenti nanodayo ! Kau membuat Tetsuya takut nanodayo !"

Terlihat bahwa Tetsuya sedang merinding di gendongan Midorima.

"Shin-chan, sejak kapan kau mengendong Tetsuya ?"

"Sejak, kau berteriak tadi nanodayo."

"Nngg, darimana kau tau namaku. Dan siapa kau ?" tanya Tetsuya dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Aku Takao Kazunari ! Aku tau kau dari tsundere satu ini." Kata Takao sambil berseringai.

"Aku Aomine Tetsuya. Salam kenal Takao-nii." Salam kenal Tetsuya kepada Takao yang membuat sukses Takao untuk fan boy-ing terhadap Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya ! Kamu imut banget ! Aku ingin culik kamu dan bawa kerumahku !"

"Oi Takao nanodayo ! Jangan ajak-ajak Tetsuya nanodayo !

"Tidak urus !" kata Takao sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Dasar kau nanodayo. Eh, tapi kenapa kau bisa ada disini Tetsuya nanodayo ?"

"Itu karena..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC !

**Author : Maaf chapter ini pendek ! Maaf chapter ini gaje ! Maaf aku hidup ! Maaf aku ada ! Maaf aku bernapas ! Maaf aku curi ayam(?) Ok, lupakan yang terakhir ._.**

**Aomine, Kise, Akashi, Murasakibara : OY ! Kita tidak muncul daritadi ! Cuma di back scene !**

**Author : Tidak urus.**

**Midorima : Yah, bukannya saya bersyukur kalau kau memunculkan ku nanodayo.**

**Takao : Tsundere -_-**

**Author : Aku setuju denganmu Takao ! Tenang saja ! Di chapter kedepannya akan muncul adegan TakaKuro !**

**Takao : Benar ?!**

**Author : Benar ! Tapi bukan chapter kedepannya !**

**Takao : -_-**

**Author : ._.**

**Aomine, Kise, Akashi, Murasakibara : Kapan kita muncul ?!**

**Author : Sabar -_- tapi yang pasti chapter berikutnya Aomine akan muncul karena aku harus menjelaskan kenapa Tetsuya ada di SMA Teiko ._.**

**Aomine : Yes !**

**Author : Btw, aku minta maaf karena chapter ini pendek ! Maafkan diriku !**


End file.
